1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cash box comprising a receiving area for receiving a value note stack and a housing. The cash box is designed such that it is receivable in a device for handling notes of value, in particular an automated teller machine, an automatic cash register system and/or an automatic cash safe, in corresponding receiving compartments.
2. Description of the Related Art
For the proper operation of an automated teller machine, an automatic cash safe and/or an automatic cash register system, it is important that a cash box is inserted into the receiving compartment for which it is intended. Since different denominations are received in the different cash boxes, it is important that the cash box is inserted into the receiving compartment that is intended for this denomination so that for the later deposit and/or withdrawal the correct denomination can be fed or removed, respectively.
A known method is that a magnetic coding is provided in that the cash box comprises three or four magnets which are evaluated by means of reed contacts in the receiving compartments of the automated teller machines.
Alternatively, it is also known to provide the cash box with adhesive labels on which the intended receiving compartment or information which makes the manual assignment to the individual receiving compartments possible are written.
These known methods have the disadvantage that it is nevertheless possible to insert the cash box into a wrong receiving compartment. In both cases, the employee of the cash/valuables-in-transit company has to insert the cash box into the receiving compartment indicated on the adhesive label or the display. Such a process is error-prone by nature. In addition, the component parts required for the magnetic coding are cost-intensive.
It is an object of the invention to specify a cash box and a device for handling notes of value in which it is guaranteed in an easy manner that a cash box is inserted into the intended receiving compartment.